The Ward
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: My aunt Rangiku Matsumoto raised my brother and me ever since the death of our parents. It was a tragedy, but that didn't mean I still never talked to them. I grew up listening to the sound of my moms voice while she sang, my fathers corny jokes, their happy image, and their breath taking smiles. My aunt told me their death happened a few days after I was born. IchiHime AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

AU/slightly OOC 

Pairings: IchiHime

IshiNemu

RenRuki

**The Ward**

**CHP 1: The Tragedy **

My aunt Rangiku Matsumoto raised my brother and me ever since the death of our parents. It was a tragedy, but that didn't mean I still never talked to them. I grew up listening to the sound of my moms voice while she sang, my fathers corny jokes, their happy image, and their breath taking smiles. My aunt told me their death happened a few days after I was born.

According to my family the story went like this…

Mother had gone into labor and late one night gave birth to her second child, a healthy baby girl at 6.4 pounds, named Orihime Inoue, that's me.

My brother Sora, who at the time was seven years old, said that was the happiest day of his life. He had a little sibling to raise and protect. After staying at the hospital for another two days of recovery, my family was able to drive back home, taking there new child with them. My parents had a nursery for me built months before my actual birth and were apparently thrilled to take baby pictures the minute they stepped into the house. Waiting there at the house was my aunt Rangiku, the younger sister of my mother who at the time was nineteen. She was also a few weeks pregnant but not married. Planning to raise her first child alone, with occasional help from her sister.

Father had stayed by mother's side and held her hand ever since she went into labor. From family stories, my mother and father were high school sweethearts and were truly in love. The day they graduated high school, my father proposed and they moved in together. My parents also went to the same college and there wasn't a second they weren't apart. My father was an only child while mother had a little sister.

My parents were very close and told each other everything. My father knew she was a keeper when he told my mother his darkest secret when they were younger and it didn't change the way she saw him. When father was a child, he saw _things. _Things normal people didn't see, things that weren't alive, and before he knew it, he was diagnosed with insomnia. His parents thought it no big deal since he was so little, but when it got worse they didn't know what to do. The doctors thought he was crazy, so they put him in a mental home for a short part of his life. He was afraid and was only a child at the time, he wanted to be next to his parents once more so he lied and said he felt fine. Showing improvements and being cautious he ignored the "things" he saw. He didn't talk about them with the psychologist that saw him everyday and said he felt normal, claiming that the "people" no longer showed up. He was released the next day but was given a medication he was required to take everyday for the rest of his life. Ever since taking the medication, he no longer had "hallucinations".

Father was with mother the entire time she was in the hospital after giving birth. He was so happy and busy with all that was happening so fast around him, he didn't remember to take his medications for the first time in twenty years.

On the drive to our house, the rain was heavily pouring from the sky. Thunder vibrated throughout the otherwise quiet atmosphere for it was late at night and everyone except father was asleep in the car. Sora and I sat in the back while our parents in the front. Father was driving by the forest a few minutes away from our house, attempting to suppress a yawn; his efforts were futile for he couldn't subdue it. Closing his eyes for a fraction of a second and yawning, he quickly concentrated on the road once more. Opening his eyes, something or someone was standing in the middle of the road. My father panicked and attempted to dodge the object, but he ended up crashing into a nearby tree. Mother and father died on the spot but Sora and I lived. The cops came shortly after the incident and they called my aunt who ran to the area. Ever since that day, she had full custody over me and Sora, raising us both like her own.

When I was younger, only a few months old, I always saw my parents. They would talk and smile at me, telling me about there dreams and such, but only when we were alone. They were never able to physically hold me. As I grew a little older, they didn't show up for a while. When I was only a few years old I brought it up with aunt Rangiku, and that's when she told me, with pain written over her face and wiping a few tears away, that my parents were no longer alive. I knew they were still there but I never told anybody else after that because I wouldn't have known how to prove it. From a young age I knew I was the only one able to see them. The next time I saw them, I was still pretty young and my father was the one who told me about the day he and mom died. As the years went on, it wasn't just them I would see. The things or what they once were, people I think, were always around. I could never get used to it but I learned how to ignore it. Sometimes when I would be alone, I would talk to the kind ones and they would tell me there stories.

One night, when I was around the age of six, both my parents visited me. They told me that they were leaving, to a better place. They said they were always watching over me and Sora, aunt Rangiku and her baby boy Toshiro too. They said they would always watch over us, but from a different place and they wouldn't visit me anymore. Before they left, my father apologized to me. I was confused because he did nothing wrong. But then, he made me make a promise. He made me promise that I could not tell anyone about how I have seen and talked to them and all the other people like them, he said I was the only one who had the ability to "see" beyond the living. That was the last day I saw my parents and I never told anyone. I had kept that promise to this day.

Growing up, when my parents weren't there, it was aunt Rangiku who supported us. Aunt Rangiku was pregnant while I was still an infant and she raised me like a mother. Sora was always there to help too. We were with aunt Rangiku when she had her son, Toshiro. Aunt Rangiku had blonde hair, blue eyes, and smooth pale skin; she was tall and had a curvaceous body that caused many people to look her way whenever we went out. She looked exactly like my mother. They were both beautiful too and could have passed as twins. But Toshiro had blue eyes and silver hair. I was eight months older than him; Sora and I treated him like our little brother. We never knew who Toshiro's father was, nor did we ever ask and Toshiro seemed to not care.

Aunt Rangiku taught us to always be kind and to never take no for an answer, she taught us to be strong and independent. As the years went on and Sora graduated from high school, he became a handsome young man. Aunt Rangiku said Sora looked exactly like our father and from childhood memories I could see it. He was tall and had shoulder length brown hair, built and had grey eyes exactly like father. Sora graduated at the top of his class and chose to become a lawyer. I was only eight at the time and Toshiro was seven, Sora still lived with us and he began financially supporting the family. When aunt Rangiku said she could still work, he didn't let her. He said that she did so much for us, raised three children and two infants at the same time, also working three jobs, and supporting us all by herself. She worked so hard for us and even though Sora felt that he couldn't do anything to repay her, he would still try. So with all the money Sora made from his successful career of working as a lawyer, he bought aunt Rangiku a five bedroom house and a new car. Aunt Rangiku worked at a small boutique and had two other jobs while we were younger but when Sora started working she quit those jobs. Her soul purpose was caring for Toshiro and I. But Sora always knew one of aunt Rangiku's dreams was to own her own boutique, so he helped her fulfill her dreams. I remember she was so happy that day.

I grew very close to aunt Rangiku, she was a mother figure to me, but acted more like a sister and I was so thankful for her. She was there when I needed her and always gave me the best advice. Every time we went grocery shopping people would always mistake us for sisters, but unlike her I had long auburn hair and grey eyes. Aunt Rangiku said I had my mothers face and father's eyes, she said my hair was a mix of the two. She would always say that the one thing I had that was my own was my unique smile. I always loved school and learning, besides my ability of being able to see what the average person could not. Toshiro, who was like a little brother to me, was always very serious. Even though he didn't show it, he was a mama's boy and really loved aunt Rangiku. Toshiro was a kid genius, although he was a grade below me, growing up he skipped quite a few grades. Toshiro graduated high school at the age of twelve. I was only in the eighth grade at the time!

Toshiro double majored and he worked his way up to chief of police, sometimes he and Sora would work on cases together. Living under the same roof, even with there busy schedules, aunt Rangiku required them to have dinner with us ever night. I ended up graduating high school when I was 17 years old with honor roll. We were a very tight nip and close family. Toshiro and I were very close and I would question him about how his best lady friend Momo Hinamori, childhood friend of his, was doing, it was amazing because he would blush everytime!

I always knew, with the help of aunt Rangiku, I wanted to do something in my future that helped others and was a good cause. Like how Sora and Toshiro give back to there communities, I have always wanted that. That's how I made the decision of getting my major in psychology; I rushed my studies and worked hard, finally reaching my goals in only three years. I recently turned twenty and my family and I planned on celebrating it over dinner at a fancy restaurant.

I was to meet my family there after a few arons I had to run, checking the time on my phone; I saw it was 7:03 pm. Great I was suppose to be there three minutes ago. After throwing my phone in my bag I began to run to the restaurant but my heels did not help. Taking a short cut, I began to run behind the buildings and up a park path. I heard laughter but throughout the years I have learned to differentiate living humans from the ghosts I see. Taking a sharp turn around a corner, I saw a tall dark um _thing._ I screamed and stumbled back, I've never been so close to one. Its red eyes seemed to follow my every move. My face paled, I was afraid. I began shaking, telling myself, practically yelling at my mind to GET UP. But my legs didn't move, I was glued to the ground. I couldn't even speak. Best of all, there were no other humans around. Hey well at least now they won't see me have a mental break down. Lifting my gaze off the ground I saw it wasn't there. I tried to get my heart beat under control, and my breathing back to normal. With a shaky breath, I lifted myself of the ground and began to fast walk back to the restaurant. Little did I know, that same figure was watching my from behind a pole.

Finally reaching the restaurant I walk up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm running late but I'm reserved under 'Inoue'."

"Of course, right this way 'mam!"

Following the short blonde waitress, we walked past a long dark hall. I couldn't prevent the goose bumps from forming. Finally reaching the end of the hall, I saw the long table that had the members of my family and a few other people.

"Orihime! You're late!" Aunt Rangiku exclaimed while she began to scold me.

"Haha, yeah I know, I'm sorry you guys!" I sheepishly apologized.

"It's nice to see you made it here Orihime, what happened? You look frightened, did you see a ghost?" Commented Sora, causing the other two people at the table to laugh while I quietly said, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Aren't you tired of standing?" Tohiro questioned me, his comment containing a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah," I smile and pull out the chair next to aunt Rangiku.

"We already ordered for you." Commented Toshiro. "And I asked for red bean paste so don't worry." He added.

"Thank you Toshiro!"

"Oh, Orihime! I'm so proud of you! When do you start working?" asked aunt Rangiku.

"In two days actually! I'm kinda nervous.''

"That's not a bad thing, but don't worry about it!" added Sora.

"Yeah, I've had enough talking about work today, lets just enjoy the rest of the night." Said Toshiro. Sora nodded.

"Or we could talk about your love life; tell me _Shiro, _how's Momo doing nowadays?" Aunt Rangiku questioned with a smirk.

We all laughed happily while there was smoke coming out of a red faced Toshiro. Enjoying the rest of the night like a normal happy family, I attempted to ignore the ghost that was making faces at Sora while the elder male ghost was openly ogling my aunt. Why can't I ever be normal?

Thankyou soo much for reading! Comments and reviews are much appreciated! Tell me if you liked the story or if theres anything you want me to add.

lovelots,

loverofliterature_111


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2 **

**My New Job**

After the family dinner, Sora volunteered to drive us all home. Aunt Rangiku had one too many glasses of wine and she was having trouble walking straight.

"But Orihiiimee, I can drive juss fine," she slurred in a sing song voice, right next to my ear.

"No, Aunt Rangiku its fine, Sora will drive. Right, Sora?" I said while helping her walk to the car. Sora nodded.

"Mother, your giving me a headache." Angry Toshiro commented rubbing his temples.

"Shiro why must you be so mean to your mother, its okay, come let mommy squeeze yer cheekies!" Aunt Rangiku who just a second ago was fake crying attempted to drunkenly walk to Toshiro to 'squeeze his cheekies'.

"Oh no, auntie I don't think that's safe!" I quickly went to grab her before she tripped over her own two feet.

Finally reaching the car, Sora began the short drive home. Toshiro and Sora sat in the front seat while auntie and I were in the back, she had fallen asleep with her head on my lap and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. Somehow adjusting her seat-belt to where it was safe but she was still comfortable, I sat back and thought about the previous dinner we just had.

Sora was worried about me working in a mental asylum, thinking it might be 'to dangerous' and 'not the type of place someone like me should work at'. Although offended I knew where he was coming from, after all he was my loving protective older brother. I pretty much told him exactly what I told myself when debating on what I should major in. Before I said anything I began to think in my head, questioning myself once more about why I wanted to major in one of the branches of psychology. Yes, I wanted to help my community and the people that needed it, but I also wanted to have my future job in an area where I could possibly learn a little more about the abilities I have. May be I could finally learn if I was crazy or not? I also remembered back to the story my father told me of when he was placed in a mental asylum, what if there are more people like me? What if they're suffering because of something they couldn't control? What if I was in their situation? I don't think I could just sit around, I needed answers and studying in this area could help me. I refused to tell anyone my secret and nor will I take medication. That's how I made the decision of getting my major in psychology near bye my house in Karakura Town, Japan, my birth place. So I pretty much told Sora that, except the part where I questioned my own sanity and wanted to learn more about my 'special abilities'. He just sighed and nodded, apologizing for being so worried, he said he was still very proud of me.

The conversations went well the rest of the night. Sitting in the car, I couldn't prevent myself to forget about the _thing_ I ran into before entering the restaurant. Dad had told me when I was younger that no two ghosts looked alike and well they were all dead, he also told me to never trust them for they were not all good. The _thing _I saw back in the restaurant. I cannot formulate the words to describe them, just that they are _different._ I used to be afraid of them and well I guess is still am, but it was worse when I was younger. I remember at night when I would sleep, they would stand in the dark corners of my room, standing tall the black objects with red eyes would watch me sleep. It was shortly after my parents had left and they started showing up. I cried myself to sleep that night. But, every morning when I woke up they would be gone.

Trying to forget about it, I began to wonder how my first day at work would go. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, because I was, very much so. But I was also exited! I really wanted to help people that needed it, and who knows? Maybe I'll get some answers concerning myself. I was so lost in thought; I didn't notice my brother park in our driveway. Auntie's side of the door opened and Toshiro rolled his eyes. Taking her seatbelt of, Toshiro picked aunt Rangiku up gently, careful not to hit her head against anything, and began to carry her into the house. Following after them, I locked the door behind me. With plans of going to my room and falling asleep, I ignored the ghosts around me, giving in to the deep slumber.

Two days passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was my first day at work. Wearing a white button up and black high waisted long skirt that fell mid thigh, I wore comfortable flats. Grabbing my purse I walked out of my room. Double checking to make sure I didn't forget anything, I checked the clock on my phone for the fourth time that day. Both Sora and Toshiro had left for work earlier because of a really important case they had to work on, they wished me good luck and I thanked them before they walked through the front door. I was an hour early, but I began to drive to my new place of work. It wasn't that far away from home but once I got there I sat in my car waiting for the time to turn 7. I heard irregular breathing, my car door never opened, and I knew I wasn't alone. Looking to my left I saw an old lady. When I was younger I could differentiate ghosts from humans easily because the ghosts were a little more –transparent-, I was able to see past them. With this old lady, she wasn't transparent at all… she looked human, but I knew she wasn't.

"You can see me cant you?" She asked.

I was confused; she looked so human, not trusting my voice I just nodded.

"What's a young girl like you doing in a place like this?" With a question roaming in the air, her wrinkled face and eyes didn't break contact with mine.

Clearing my throat and coughing a few times, I finally found my voice. "Today's my first day working here."

She began to laugh, "Oh, well, good luck. There's many, _unusual _people here. Dangerous also. It seems like this place attracts people of… my kind."

"You mean ghosts?"

She nodded.

"How… how is it that you look _different_? I can see you just fine, if I didn't know any better I would say you were human."

"I don't know," and she disappeared into thin air.

My alarm went off causing me to jump, looking at my phone, it was time. Grabbing all my things I began to make my way into the asylum. Remembering the older lady, I had to be careful. I don't want to be talking to a ghost who others couldn't see, I could lose my job and in place of it I might be the one who had to go here. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. Finally reaching the front door of the asylum, I failed to notice that at that same moment someone was standing there reaching for the handle. I accidentally slammed the door into them. Beginning to panic, I opened the door fully, careful this time. I saw a young man in a white doctors lab coat, bent on one knee picking up a few folders and books. Paper was scattered all over the ground.

"I am soo sorry! I didn't see you behind the door and-", he interrupted me while I was attempting to help pick up all the paper.

"It's fine; if I actually looked up from this document I would've seen someone was opening the door. You're not completely at fault," he smiled at me and looking up I saw his face. He was gorgeous. He had dark chocolate brown eyes and a strong jaw. Wide shoulders and straight shiny teeth. His hair was a bright orange color, conflicting mine. I noticed I was staring and went back to picking up the files, trying to suppress a blush.

"Sorry again and here you go." I handed over the files, our fingers glazed and I pulled back.

He began to laugh and it brought butterflies to my stomach, "You don't have to apologize but thanks for the help," he smiled at me and went on his way.

I stood there speechless for a few seconds, what is this feeling? It's never happened to me before. I didn't have time to ponder over it for I remembered I had a job.

Walking further, the first thing I noticed was the smell, disinfectant? There were also many security guards. Spotting the front desk I began to walk to it. Reaching it, I told the older lady working there about how I recently was hired, she smiled kindly at me and told me to follow her. Going through a hall, it was very quiet. She stopped by a door and knocked on it, "Dr. Unohona, Miss. Inoue is here.'' Opening the door for me, I thanked the older woman, walking in; I greeted Mrs. Unohona, also my boss.

"Hello there Miss. Inoue, I'm Retsu Unohona, we spoke over the phone."

"Yes Mrs. Unohona, I remember. Thank you so much for this opportunity, I promise to try my best!" I said.

"Of course, well lets get to it shall we? I'll have one of the security guards and my assistant Miss. Kotetsu show you around and introduce you to what we do here. I looked at your resume and chose the area you're qualified for. Throughout the day you will be working in both wings. From 8-11 you will work in the west wing, floor five, that's where the children are located. Your lunch break is from 11-12. After, from 12-5 you will be working in the east wing, on the fourth floor, that wing is meant only for adults. We will start you off with two patients on each side and build up from there. Once all your sessions are over with, you will communicate with two other workers here from 5 to around 6:30 depending on how long it takes. Hopefully you will meet them throughout the institute before hand. Miss. Kotetsu will give you the folders on the patients and the other materials you will need. If you have any questions, you can ask either me or Dr. Urahara, head of the adult east wing." Mrs. Unohona finished and smiled at me. Reciprocating the action I smiled back, the door opened and a tall female with short silver hair walked through. Presuming it was Miss. Kotetsu I shook her hand.

"If your ready Mrs. Inoue, we can start our tour around the institute." Calmly stated Miss. Kotetsu.

"Of course, turning around and thanking Mrs. Unohona I followed the tall woman in to the institute that may have the answers I've been looking for all my life.

Thank you so much for reading this story! I'll try to update this story as soon as I find time! Comments and reviews are always appreciated!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	3. Chapter 3

previous chapter...

"If your ready Mrs. Inoue, we can start our tour around the institute." Calmly stated Miss. Kotetsu.

"Of course, turning around and thanking Mrs. Unohona I followed the tall woman in to the institute that may have the answers I've been looking for all my life.

**Chp 3**

**Emi **

Talking with Mrs. Kotetsu was very informative and actually kind of fun. She is a very down to earth and caring woman who seems to care a lot about the children in this wing. Throughout the tour, there was a security guard quietly walking behind us, he didn't say single word the entire time.

We started the tour out on the first floor. This floor was filled with offices, the nurse station, the kitchen, bathroom only for staff, and a few unnamed rooms. Walking down a long white hallway, Mrs. Kotetsu unlocked an office door.

"Mrs. Inoue, this will be your office. The files for your new patients are inside the drawer in the table." She motioned with her finger where the files were placed.

The office was average sized, with white walls and silver tiles adorning the floor, there was a long wooden desk table in the back with a black chair behind it. There were matching chairs in front of the long desk. On the back wall, a window with a dark shade of curtains was pulled, preventing the light to shine through and brighten up the room. Walking to the window, I pulled open the curtains and admired the view. There was a large fountain and many flowers around the premises, there were large trees surrounding the area. If you looked far enough, you could've seen the large fence isolating the ward from the outside world.

Looking once more around the room, I noticed a drawer in the far left corner adorned with a vase and wilting flowers. I mentally took note to remind myself to by a new bouquet. I began to walk back to Mrs. Kotetsu and the security guard who were still standing by the door. She began to hand me some key cards.

"You'll need four key cards to enter each floor. Keep these on you whenever you are on the premises and your hospital ID card." I grabbed the keys from Mrs. Kotetsu and thanked her.

Closing the door behind me, she pointed to two doors. One across from my office door, the other adjacent to it.

"Mrs. Unohona had talked to you about two other workers I presume?" after I nodded she continued.

"These are there office rooms; they're also two new doctors working at this ward together. They have the same patients as you, so you will most likely run into them after your sessions are over because they do a follow up. They are also running some studies outside of work and have approval to use all the information gathered concerning there patients for personal usage." Mrs. Kotetsu explained to me.

Nodding I responded, "Understood."

We once again began to walk. Mrs. Kotetsu followed up with informing me about the rules and information on the different floors. The two wings floor and room set up were very similar. Each wing had eight floors; the second floor to the eighth floor housed the patients. Depending on how severe your case was, that was the floor you would live on. The second floor only housed temporarily there patients, ranging from a few days to a few weeks. Each floor, in both wings had a living room/ or play room, a kitchen, bathrooms, group session rooms, and patient bedrooms. There was also a "school room" for younger patients in the facility who were either required to be in said facility for a while, or lived there. The eighth floors had the "quiet room", everyone working on the floor was to always take precautions and carry sedative on them. To keep patients from harming themselves they were sometimes put in restraints. The patients on the eighth floor were rarely aloud to move out of there rooms unsupervised let alone to venture on outside and walk around the premises.

Every individual patient in both wings was graded on a five point scale, representing either the privileges you were given or taken away. No two patients can grow to "close" to each other and were required to stay a few feet apart when communicating. This rule was taken into more consideration in the east wing, but the rule was still practiced in the west wing.

Individuals were given three meals a day and when in there rooms were required to always keep the door open. Every morning and/or night, patients were handed medication from there assigned nurses. The same nurse, depending on which floor you were on, would check in on the patient while they were in there room either every fifteen minutes or half hour. Everything was set on a schedule; there was a time you woke up all the way to the time you were meant to sleep.

Every individual was watched very closely and there was a camera in every room. When a patient is first brought into the facility, their previous things are sometimes taken away. An example would be shoelaces.

Mts. Kotetsu only had enough time to show me around the west wing, but since the built up of both wings were very similar I told her she didn't have to worry about showing me the east wing. We only went up to the fifth floor for that was where my patients were. Mrs. Kotetsu informed me that once I gain a little more experience and show improvements, I would be given more patients and possibly work on other floors. She was very kind to me and patient, answering all my questions. By the time we were finished it was 7:52 am. I thanked the guard who stayed with us the entire time and Mrs. Kotetsu; I couldn't stop myself from giving her a hug.

After our good byes, I went back to my office and grabbed two files for my patients on the fifth floor in the west wing. Using the card keys to allow me to enter each floor, I finally reached the door of my first patient. I remembered all my schooling from the past few years and with a deep breath I knocked on the near by wall and walked into the already half open door. My first patients name was Emi Hana, a seven year old who was brought in just yesterday. The session was set to take place from 8-9:30am. Her parents were worried when Emi was talking to herself whenever she was alone. When they confronted her about it, she said she was talking to her "friend", her doctor sent her here for her own safety. I found the little girl fixing a puzzle; she didn't even look up when I walked in.

"Hello there Emi, my names Orihime Inoue and I am your new psychologist." I tell her trying to sound as friendly as possible.

She looked up at me and went back to fixing her puzzle.

"Can I help you finish the puzzle Emi?" I asked, she nodded. Without making the 250 piece puzzle myself, I gave her hints here and there. Fifteen minutes later the puzzle was made, the scene being a mermaid in the sea.

"Pretty isn't it? I love the sea and the different variety of fish that live in it. Do you know how to swim Emi?" Wanting to start a conversation, I tried to warm up to her.

"My daddy taught me how to swim when I was six." That was the first sentence I got out of her, wanting to keep the conversation up, I kept talking to her.

"Well that's very nice of him isn't it? Your parents sure do love you don't they?" I smiled at her.

"If they loved me I wouldn't be here…" she whispered.

"What do you mean Emi?"

"If they loved me I would be with them. They put me in here to get rid of me!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course not Emi, they took you here so you would be safe. I promise you, your parents love you! They would never voluntarily want to get rid of you." Telling her the truth I attempted to comfort her.

"I want to go home." She cried out. I knew it was against the rules, but I had to comfort her. Walking closer to Emi, I gave her a hug and let her cry in my lap.

"Its okay, I promise you will see your parents soon and I will try to help you get back home." Visiting hours were soon and I knew her parents were coming. I wouldn't relax until I helped Emi be happy once more. She began to calm down and her tears stopped. Looking up at me she began to speak.

"That's not what my friend said." Immediately understanding this was the "friend" that got her in this situation in the first place, I played along, not interrupting Emi.

"My friend said everyone thought I was crazy and this is my new home forever." She said, looking down at her hands.

"You're not crazy Emi." I reassure her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Orihime." She got off my lap and began to touch the puzzle we made.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Yes."

Wanting to know more information about this 'friend', I began to further question. "So Emi, do you want to break this puzzle and make another one?"

"No, not yet. This is for my friend whose coming back soon." She happily said.

"Oh, okay." I began to get off the ground and looked around the room; I jotted down everything we talked about and all she told me. Walking around her small room, I noticed a pill on the floor by her desk. "Emi, whose is this?" I picked it up and began questioning her.

"It was candy for me, from a nurse." She thought the pill was candy, but why didn't she take it?

"What's it doing on the floor?"

"My friend told me to put it in my mouth and pretend to swallow it, but then he said when she leaves I should take it out so I did. He told me if I eat the candy, I would never see him again." She said sadly. Then she got up and began to look for something under the bed, I went to grab my notebook and write this new information but when I turned around what I saw shocked me.

It was the **_thing _**and it had my note book. I was once again frozen in fear. I didn't know what to do. It was… holding my notebook, never in my twenty years of life had I seen something like that. It was touching, feeling, holding my notebook. My parents couldn't even hold me, but here this _thing _was doing just that. Hearing Emi shuffling behind me I turned around, if this thing could touch a notebook imagine what it could do if it had bad intentions to a living breathing person. Emi was still under the bed, I didn't know what she was looking for. Turning back around, I was once again surprised to see the _thing _gone. I heard a "thud", my notebook had fallen on the ground.

"Did you drop something Orihime?" Emi asked from under the bed.

Breaking out of my paralysis, I squeaked out a "yes", and quickly went to grab my notebook.

"I can't find any other board games we can play with Orihime." Emi said coming out of the bed.

I checked the time, our session was almost over. "Okay Emi, it was very nice to meet you today! I hope we can be friends?"

"I would love to be your friend Orihime! Now I have two friends!" Emi exclaimed.

"Emi, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes."

"What does your other _friend _look like?"

"Well, he's tall and has cool red eyes. He doesn't look… human," she whispered the last word looking at the wall next to her.

"How often do you see your _friend_?"

"Every night." She said looking at me.

"Emi-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Emi and I turned to the new person standing under the door frame.

"Hello, it's my session with Emi." A young, average heighted male, with black hair and spectacled blue eyes said to me. He is one of the doctors both Mrs. Unohona and Mrs. Kotetsu must've been telling me about.

"My apologies, I forgot about the time." I began to pick up my materials.

"Orihime, will I see you tomorrow?" Emi asked me.

"Yes Emi? Unless you don't want me too?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"NO! Orihime, of course I want to see you. You are my friend now!" She said as a matter-of-factly. I laughed, she was just so adorable. Waving goodbye to her I began to walk out, but then I remembered the pill.

I walked up to the man, politely reaching my hand out for a shake, "Hi, my names Orihime Inoue, you must be the doctor Mrs. Unohona was telling me about."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Inoue, and yes. My name is Uryu Ishida and my partner is Ichigo Kurosaki. You most likely will see him in the east wing."

"Mr. Ishida, may I have a word with you outside?" I had to tell him about the pill.

"During my session with Emi, I found out she hasn't been taking the required medications." I showed him the pill Emi called 'candy'.

"I understand, I will take care of it."

Thanking him, I said my good byes and began to walk to my next patient.

Thank you so much for reading this! I did some background research just for this story. I apologize if I made any mistakes, but if anyone has any pointers in either my writing or information used, I'd love to fix it. I'll update this story as soon as I find time! Reviews and comments are always welcome!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, I would like to thank all of you for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following this story! You guys are awesome :) I'm going to try to make one update every week, for each of m stories. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Temarixx:** Thank you so much for your support!

**Hylla:** You are so sweet! Thank you for your review! I'll think about adding Byakuya in the story ;)

previous chapter...

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Inoue, and yes. My name is Uryu Ishida and my partner is Ichigo Kurosaki. You most likely will see him in the east wing."

"Mr. Ishida, may I have a word with you outside?" I had to tell him about the pill.

"During my session with Emi, I found out she hasn't been taking the required medications." I showed him the pill Emi called 'candy'.

"I understand, I will take care of it."

Thanking him, I said my good byes and began to walk to my next patient.

**Chp 4**

**Mystery **

Walking to my next session, I couldn't get over the new information that I figured out today. That _**thing **_can pick up objects, it can _**feel**_.

What does this mean?

Are the children safe here?

How long has it been able to do that?

There were so many questions I had, but not a single answer.

Reaching my next patient, the door was wide open. Peering inside, I could see a little pale girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders, parted in the middle. Wearing matching grey pants and shirt that corresponded with her grey eyes, she sat on the floor looking at the TV's turned off screen. Knocking on the near bye wall as I did last time, I walked in introducing myself. Nearing the nine year old girl, Atsi Ataru. I quickly noticed the room was very cold although the window was closed and curtains pulled.

According to her file, Atsi had depression and an eating disorder. She was raised by her mother and had a twin brother who passed away due to a terminal illness a few months back. It was informed by Atsi's teacher that Atsi drastically changed after losing the loved one and she was constantly bullied because of it. The teachers tried to help and have Atsi open up, but it wasn't working. One day at school, Atsi tried to hurt herself so she was sent here to recover. The last psychologist said her social skills were poor and she only ever responded to questions. Proceeding with telling Atsuo about myself, I wanted to also know more about her.

"So Atsi, how are you feeling today?"

The girl with sad grey eyes turned to me, "alright.''

Continuing the session, I didn't really learn much about her. Going over the procedure of questioning her health and a few other required routines, I told Atsi a little about what we were to do together this week. She was a very obedient girl, but she seemed so sad.

"Atsui do you have any favorite sports or hobbies?" I asked.

"No." She went back to staring at the blank screen, I silently sighed. The session was almost over and I would go to lunch after.

Lying back in the chair I was sitting in, I read over her files once more. Very little was known about Atsi and the short time she was here there seemed to be no improvement in her condition. Looking at her visitor papers, I didn't see any names. This was very peculiar because Atsi had a mother. Putting two and two together, I came up with an idea.

Atsi might be feeling sad because her mother isn't around. Deciding on making a few calls later, I began to pack up my supplies for it was my lunch break. Giving my farewell to Atsi who nodded her good bye, I made my way to my office. I was finally getting used to my surroundings, dropping off the files in my room I grabbed my purse and made my way to the cafeteria.  
The line wasn't very long nor was the food expensive. I grabbed a small salad, soup, and a water bottle. I made the decision of going back to my room to eat while I read through the files of my next two patients. On my way there I ran into a face I met this morning.

It was the old lady.

"Hello there once again," she smiled warmly at me.

Not wanting to look like an idiot in front of other people who couldn't see the ghost, I ignored her and quickly made my way to my office. I thought it was a great idea, for ignoring ghosts used to work when I was little, they'd get the hint and leave. As I made it to my office and locked the door, I was surprised to see the old lady sitting in one of the chairs frowning.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone when they greet you." She said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry; I can't risk others seeing me communicate with you. It wouldn't look… right." I said sighing. "May I ask you what your name is?'' I question wanting to make amends.

"You may call me Kaori for now." She said.

"What do you mean for now?" I made my way to my desk, setting my things down.

"I do not remember my name."

I didn't know how to respond, this was all so new to me. My parents, they remembered everything. But then again, I couldn't fully see them like I can towards _kaori._

"You did a good job with your first two patients, sweet kids they seem." Kaori said looking off into the wall.

"You were there?" I asked, I didn't see her?

"I was watching from the door. I see you ran into others of my kind also." She said with a scowl on her wrinkled face

Automatically tensing I asked her the question I was afraid of, "Why was it there?"

"I don't know child."

"Is it dangerous?" I once again asked a question I didn't want an answer to.

"They can be, not all of them are though. Some like to… play around with the living."

Putting my spoon down, I got up from my chair and began pacing the room. I couldn't risk Emi getting hurt, what if she was in danger? I promised her I would get her out of here, I promised her I would help.

"Child, what are you doing?"

"Can you touch the living?" I question.

"Yes, most ghosts can in this facility… But I do not know why. Although the living cannot see us ghosts, we have certain abilities others of our like do not." She began to laugh like this was all a joke.

Hearing a knock on my door, the ghost named Kaori disappeared once more into the thin air. Striding to the door and unlocking it, I didn't see anyone on the other side. Stepping out of the threshold I looked around, still nothing. A little freaked out, I left my door opened and finished my meal. Throwing it away in the waste basket near my desk, I once more made my way out my door, except this time it was to a different wing.

Entering the east wing, I noticed it was much, much larger. There was also more security and a stronger smell of disinfectant. I would have my session with the two specific patients later on in the day. Right now, I had one of the adult group sessions. Making my way to the room, it was very large. The windows aligned on the back wall were all opened, the sunlight brightening up the room. There were many chairs all aligned in a circle filled with patients. The session lasted for an hour and basically each patient went around telling me about themselves. They all seemed like normal people. Time seemed to fly by for before I knew it, the session was over.

Making my way up to the fourth floor I knocked on the closed door of my next patient. It automatically raised flags; the doors were supposed to be open at all time. Afraid of what was on the other side, I opened the door with hesitation. I was surprised to see what was in the room. It was the man I hit with a door this morning. It's only been a few hours and I've already ran into so many 'old' faces.

He was sitting down on a chair and was scowling? He looked upset. Making eye contact, I almost jumped back. He looked very, very upset.

"I-I'm sorry, I think I may have the wrong room," Looking back at the file and double checking, I saw I was in the right room.

"No, its fine. You must be the new psychologist. The patient who was previously in this room… had an accident and passed away." Said the man with orange hair sighing. Looking back at me, he made a weird face. "Have we met before?"

"Oh, n-no I umm, accidently hit you with a door this morning. Sorry." I said blushing and looking away. What am I doing stuttering like a little girl? This feeling again. He must be the other doctor everyone's telling me about. I'm supposed to be professional, he's my coworker! And the current situation I'm in is even worse; just a few minutes ago he was talking about the death of a patient. I'm such a bad person. It's only my first day and I'm going to lose my job. Oh god-

"You okay there?" He questioned getting up from his chair.

Oh god, did he grow another two inches since this morning? The first few buttons on his shirt were opened up but you could easily tell he worked out. The lab coat suited him well; he truly was an attractive young man. And smart. And a doctor. He is perfect. Oh my god! I'm such a pervert, what is wrong with me? And his eyes! Oh those eyes, it's as if they see right past me. Stop, I have to stop now…

As I was conflicting with myself in my head, lost in my own world, a hand feeling my forehead brought me back to reality.

"You okay there, you're kind of red?" He said.

"Fine," I respond with much effort.

"Okay, that's good. Well since we still have a few hours since this session was canceled, how about we start to review the data you've gathered today?" He offered.

"Sure," finally composing myself, I became serious again. As I made my way out of the room, I ran into something.

_Oh no._

It was that _**thing. **_Emi's _**friend. **_Its red eyes were drilling holes into me, its very gaze had me stoned in place. Completely forgetting about my surroundings, I shook in fear and stared at the _**thing.**_ Three times in one week and each time I cower down in fear. I felt the collar of my shirt dampen; lifting my head I felt my cheeks. They were wet, I was crying and scared. The second the _**thing**_ lifted its hand I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. I froze with my one hand on my face, it came closer to me. Making contact with my hand, I felt pain. I whimpered, my skin felt as if it was on fire. I closed my eyes wanting this to be over, like I did when I was little. Slowly opening my eyes, I met with the concerned eyes of a certain orange haired co-worker. Trembling, I moved my hand away from my face and slowly began to get up.

"Woah, Orihime be careful!"

He can't see it; he probably thinks I'm crazy now. I fell on the ground and starting crying. I'm for sure losing my job now. Ignoring him, I wanted to make my way to my office. Might as well say my last goodbyes bow…

Before I can make my way through the door I felt something tug on my wrist, turning around I saw concerned chocolate brown eyes.

"Your hand, it's… burned."

Looking down, I saw he was right. That _**thing **_hurt me. It barely touched me and it hurt me. What would it do to the others in this institute? To Emi? Remembering the sweet little girl in danger, I made her a promise. I have to protect her. But how could I do that, if I can't even protect myself?

I felt tugging on my wrist once more, looking up I saw the orange haired man walking out of the room and into a hall.

"What are you doing?" I ask whipping my tears away with my free arm.

He didn't say anything.

Looking at the signs on the wall I saw we were moving up the floors. Glancing up once more, I saw we were at the eight floor. He kept walking down the dark halls, opening another door we made it into another dimly lit hall. The cell door behind us slid shut. There was a door at the far end, a row of cells on each side of the small path way. Everything was white. As he continued to drag me, my wrist began to hurt. He had an awfully tight grip… Stepping past the doors, it was as if they _smelled_ us walk in. As we made our way to the door at the far end of the hall, the individual in certain cells ran to the bars and began slamming at it. Yelling profanities and threatening to kill us. I was _afraid._ Some looked as if they were having a seizure in there cell, white foam coming out of there mouth. While others had missing body parts.

Beginning to tremble, the grip on my wrist tightened causing me to cringe. As he stopped I ran into his back. Mumbling an apology, he finally let go of my wrist, not once making eye contact with me. Opening the cell door we walked into the room. It was a lab.

"Dr. Kurosaki, what can I do for you?" said a man with blond hair, his eyes covered by the green and hit striped hat on his head.

**Thanks soo much for reading this chapter! Hopefully you guys liked it :) Reviews and comments are always appreciated. **

**Until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	5. Chapter 5

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Sorry for the late update! I had horrible writers block with this story, but I found my route and know where to go. Enjoy the update!

previous chapter...

"Dr. Kurosaki, what can I do for you?" said a man with blonde hair , his eyes covered by the green and white striped hat on his head.

**Chp 5**

**The Mark**

"Shut I hat 'n clogs, did you know about this?" Ichigo interrogated the man.

"What ever could you mean?" As the blonde haired man began to move closer to Ichigo, I tensed.

Who was this guy?

Why am I here?

What is Ichigo talking about?

"And who is this lovely lady?" Urahara winked at me.

"H-Hi, my names Orihime Inoue," I politely greeted the man.

"Orihime! Right you're the new worker; I looked over your files. You're more beautiful in person."

"T-Thank you."

"Urahara, she's one of us. You said you got rid of them, but apparently you didn't and now everyone at the institute is endangered."

The bubbly man immediately became serious, "I did. The ancient herbs should have repelled them. As for the girl, I had no idea." The man skimmed over me, his gaze stopping on my hand.

"They marked her," Ichigo said, his voice laced with anger.

"May I see?" Urahara asked moving closer to me. I assumed they meant the burn on my hand, so I let him see.

"Orihime, how long have you had this... Ability?" The man asked me careful with his words, I was surprised he didn't say curse.

"Since I was a child," I responded.

"I see, I'm sure you saw the patients in the cell on your way here, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"It's a pity, were currently trying to continue our studies surrounding this case. It's a gift many are not born with, but it's also a mystery. Those people you saw in the cell, they were once marked, just like you. They were normal people before, but after being marked… They only live for another year." I gaped at him, what is he trying to get at.

"That was the aftermath of the mark, seizures, inability to control ones body... The list goes on."

"What? Will that happen to me?" I began to worry, is my life in danger now?

"Well I'm not sure. Only time will tell. From our… studies, we concluded that the men and woman in the cells did not have the ability to _see _what we can, but we had no way to prove the theory after all it is an assumption. They seemed as if they normal people. But, your different, there may be a chance for you. I'm sorry but from here on out; only time will tell."

Everything was happening too fast, my brain was on overdrive and I didn't know what to think.

"What are those things," I questioned. It's been bugging me my entire life and I haven't gotten a straight answer.

"I don't know," Kisuke answered truthfully.

"How many people can see them?" I added.

"Throughout my life, I've only known of a handful. Ichigo and Uryu, a few in the institute, and now you."

"Will I live?"

"Only time will tell."

Taking a deep breathe, I looked up at Kisuke.

"Have you ever been… marked?" I asked the man in a straw hat.

"No."

"Oh," was I now a lost cause?

"Well, before I lose my mind, may I see my family?" I-I need to say goodbye.

"Yes, but Miss. Inoue, may we… record what you experience?''

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, now that you've been marked in this institute because my herbs didn't work, you are now part of my responsibility. I can't possibly let you walk about freely with the chance lying around that you could possibly hurt yourself or the people around you."

"What are you trying to imply?" I began to get defensive.

"You are now my responsibility and all you go through can also assist our studies. Would you mind us recording this incident for future use? It will only help our understanding."

"Can I see my family?"

"Yes."

"T-Then that's okay with me," I said unsure.

"Ichigo, you're in charge of her. If she shows the normal signs, bring her back here."

"Understood," Ichigo responded.

"The signs start acting up around the first hour; humans normally become unresponsive with in the next twenty four hours."

There was a knot in my throat and I knew my voice wouldn't be of use, so I nodded. As Ichigo held the door for me, I made my way out. Ignoring the curse words and thrashing, I couldn't help but think this will be me by tomorrow.

I'm a goner.

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know! Any advice or feedback? Feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
